The Struggles of Being a Gay Demon (And Shinigami)
by BroForOutlast
Summary: One completely open gay demon and one in the closet Shinigami collide in an epic love story. (I'll think of something better later!) Sebastian/Ichigo


Sebastian

Forcing me to wear this butler outfit. Who does he think he is? I mean, It does make my broad shoulders look good and really does bring out that deep, hollow look in my eyes but that's beside the point. I wish he would die so I could finally taste that vengeful soul of his. When devouring a soul that has seeked revenge all its life that is filled with hate and bitterness, nothing, absolutely nothing can compare to that. Oh Ciel, please let this be the day that you finally pass over. Standing up, I run my fingers through my long black hair revealing my widows peak and give myself a good once over. As I step out of my room, I can already hear him yelling my name. I pick up the pace and rush to his room. He's just sitting at the edge of his bed staring at me. Even with the patch over his eye covering our mark, he's as cute as can be. I can't help but grin while setting out his clothes. He begins to tell me something the Queen had written in a letter to him. I act as if I'm listening as I slip on and button his lacey black shirt. Starting at the bottom I can't help but stare at his body and the perfect V form he has. Going up further I try hard to control my urge and manage to finish with his shirt. He's still talking and I'm still ignoring while putting on his socks. Now for those god awful shorts. I think he sees me tense up as I start putting them on him because he looks down and gives me a teasing grin that only he could pull off.

Ichigo

My idiot of a father has told me that we're moving off to some place. I am not pleased. How can he just take us away from all we've ever known and leave behind mom? I mean, I know this will be better for my sisters and I but I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle this. Throwing my clothes into my suitcase and rambling to myself, I realize my youngest sister Yuzu is standing in my doorway giving me that, "Are you serious?" look. I stay looking down packing my clothes and ask her what she's looking at. I hear no response and she goes on her way. Looking around my room I feel as though I'm missing something and I realize the picture of my mother and I, that was on my dresser, is now gone. Frantically, I dig through my suitcase searching but to no avail. I run into my sisters' room thinking they took it, but of course it's not there either. "Damnit!" I curse under my breath as I drive my fist into the wall. The pain spiralled up my arm and into my shoulder, but it soothed the pain of losing the picture. It was the only picture I had of her. On my way back to finish packing, Karen is waiting for me with her hands behind her back. I give her a stern look and start to ask what she has, but before I can even get the question out she's handing me a basket. I tense up when I realize what she's giving me.

Every year we go to the grave of our mother and have a picnic so that we never forget her. Every year we leave four white lilies just for her; each one representing us. When she left us, it was difficult for all of us to get back up on our feet but because we had visited her every year, it lessened the pain of her absence. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could hold her again and hear her voice.

Sebastian

The Queen has requested our presence for another job where I know I am most likely going to have to save Ciel from dying because he can't manage to keep himself out of trouble. Every job she sends us on he always finds a way to get himself into a hostage situation, which requires me to bring out my inner demon. Not that it isn't fun to devour a couple souls here and there, but it's hard work. All of this is running through my head as I help Ciel into the carriage. It's a long way back into civilization from the Phantomhive mansion so I have a lot of time to process what she may have to say to us. Time goes on and I'm still rambling in my head over this. "Sebastian?" Ciel says this with aggravation toward me. "I am sorry, Bocchan. My mind is somewhere else. Please forgive my impudence." I try my best to express my guilt while saying this. It doesn't work. "For a demon you suck at lying." Showing that devious grin I realize he's only toying with me. A lilt forms at the corner on my lips. It seems that my bocchan does have a sense of humor, twisted as it may be.

When we arrive at the palace and step out of the carriage, a sudden shriek rings out around us. Running down the steps is Lady Elizabeth, (Ciel's fiance), shrieking his name and her golden locks bouncing every which way with each step down. She practically jumps into his arms all giggly and I can't help but to chuckle at the horrified look on his face. He never was one to enjoy being held and fondled in anyway. Even when his parents were alive, he would only let his mother hold him in that way. Obviously he is not pleased as he pushes her off calling her something under his breath and making her cry. Once again, I am the one to jump in and the save the day. I somehow manage to calm her down and tell her to wait for us inside. Looking down at Ciel, I watch him breathe a sigh of relief while he's staring at Elizabeth bounce and bob up the steps making her bowl shaped dress and locks of hair move in every direction.


End file.
